They Read Me in Five
by Radical618
Summary: Short fic, about a made up perp who thought she was in the clear, and then Lightman and Foster shut her down. Just a bit of character play. K only for murder.


It was easier than I had thought, killing Trey. The bastard had caused me enough problems for a lifetime. And not only me, I saw the looks of relief when they had seen he was dead, murdered, gone. For too long he had been causing fear for young women. For too long had he been hurting them mentally and physically. Secretly I wished he had hurt me, so I would've had an excusable reason for ending his life, but instead, my excuse was hate. Still though, it had been days, and I had not yet been viewed as a suspect; I was his friend, he had trusted me, why would I have killed him? The local police had investigated all of his victims, his family members, and even us, his friends. But still they couldn't figure out the puzzle. Still they couldn't find any evidence on anyone, and the little they had was wrong. All wrong.

I was in the clear. It had been two weeks since Trey Tipps had died by an obvious homicide, one with an unknown perpetrator. I felt no shame, nothing was painful in me for doing what I had done; I knew the world was a better place with out him being around. My friends looked happier than usual. The girls in my community didn't look afraid to walk places, even for a second, alone. It was turning out to be a one-two-three crime; and too be honest, I had not expected it.

The first knot I had experienced through this whole thing was when about three days after thinking I was set to live freely, I got a call from the Police. I arrived seeing nine people, I was the tenth on their list of suspects. A snag in my plan. Five new investigators stood examining us almost as if they were reading our minds. I stayed cool and collected, as I saw other suspects scared and not making eye contact. I slid my hands in my pockets and sat down next to Trey's older sister, smiled, and looked back to the new people.

"These four can go." Said a short guy in desperate need of a shave. He pointed at Trey's only four victims. I couldn't help but wonder why they were so obviously not their first choice, when they looked so scared.

"All four of Tipps' victims Lightman?" Said a tough black guy.

"They're not scared of being caught, they're scared of being in the situation. Go home, you've done nothing. The rest of you, follow us." He pointed to a light haired woman and they walked down the hall. The black guy trotted up to this Lightman guy.

"What should we do?"

"Watch the cameras, come on how long you been working for me?" He said not stopping.

I followed casually at the end of the line and sat outside one of the cold and dark interrogation rooms. One by one those in front of me went in, and they came out looking unsure if they had passed the test despite them being innocent. Finally it was my turn, I took a breath, released and walked inside.

"Jane Coffeld, last on the list."

"That's me." I pulled my right hand out of my pocket to shake their hands.

"You're hands are rather sweaty, you alright?"

Question one, check. "Yea, I get cold pretty easily so I keep my hands in my pockets. I scrunch them up in the fabric. I'd say that's why they're a bit gross. Sorry about that." He smiled and looked to his partner.

"Let's get right down to it then shall we? This here is Dr. Foster, she's going to be asking you the questions."

I shook my head. "Nothing from you?"

"Nah not really, I like to watch." He said putting an arm on the table and resting his chin in it. I smiled in amusement.

"So, Jane, how were you related to Trey?"

"Well we were just friends, I've known him since we were about seven. No family relations though."

"We have a paper he wrote from his early years of high school claiming you were his best friend. Best friends are usually devastated when their other half passes."

I paused for a moment and looked at Lightman. I smiled, he did nothing. "When I first heard the news, I was upset of course, Trey and I went back a long time. But, we all saw what he was doing to the girls around here towards the end of his life. As a girl, it's hard to call someone like that a best friend."

To my surprise, Lightman jumped in. "Pissed you off a lot didn't it, what he was doing to the girls?"

I contained my anger towards Trey. "Well yeah, I mean first of all to be in contact with a person like Trey is a bit embarrassing, but being of the gender of whom he was attacking, that's just… it's hard to deal with."

"It says here you were the one of originally turned Trey into the authorities." Foster continued.

"I wanted what was best for Trey." I almost added for the community, but thought better of it.

"Right there, what were you thinking? After what was best for Trey?" I said nothing. "Here's the thing, your voice and the parts of your body that you can control mentally are really calm and collected. Kudos to you for that sort of control, really it's brilliant." Not Lightman was talking and Foster was watching. "Problem is your face, the parts you can't control, are sending signals off the charts. Granted you may not be lying with your words, but you're definitely hiding information from all of us." Still I sat there, mad at my uncontrollable face.

"Did you kill Trey?" Foster asked calmly. I swallowed hard.

I jumped when Lightman's hand hit the table. "Here's your killer boys, Jane Coffeld."

There was no sympathy as they each took their last looks at me before leaving the room. There was no sympathy as I was cuffed and dragged out passed my best friends family. For the first time since pushing Trey off the roof I felt guilt and shame for what I had done. My life was over. Five minutes alone with Lightman and Foster was all I needed to crack. It was all I needed to see the life I thought was clear, vanish.


End file.
